


Room with a View

by Mokuyobi_Yokai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Porn With Plot, Sexting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokuyobi_Yokai/pseuds/Mokuyobi_Yokai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a first year university student who has just moved into a new dorm... where he can get a great view of the dorm in the building across from his.</p><p>Levi is a final year Law student and his last year got a whole lot more entertaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Room with a View

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> So this is my first fic-- feel free to leave any feedback in the comment section! Still learning the ins and outs (heh) of all this so I'll probably add more tags and update stuff as I learn how to use this site. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also, this fic takes place in **Sydney, Australia** , as that is where I live, yo.
> 
> -Moku
> 
> P.S My tumblr is animegeorg.tumblr.com! I'll talk about my fic schedule on here, probs.

The first thing Eren had noticed about his new dorm room was how small it was. However, the 2 bedroom and 1 living space corner-unit may as well have been the Taj Mahal compared to the cheaper 1 bedroom unit he’d been eyeing off.  
  
“Hey, Armin! Mind helping me with this?” He called, grunting slightly as he tried to position his heavy, metal-framed bed into a better position.

His new roommate had been a real score—tidy, smart and actually an all-round nice guy who Eren had hit it off with when they moved in a two days previously.  
The squeak of Eren’s door announced that his call for aid had been answered. “Sure thing… Uh, what exactly are you doing?” Armin asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m trying—“

He heaved the bed, metal feet scraping about an inch.

“…To move this against the window. More room for the desk that way.”

Armin considered the new layout, before nodding.

“That's actually a good idea. I might get you to do the same with my bed after.”

Eren frowned “Hey. For a second there it almost sounded like you were surprised at my brilliant idea.”

Armin grinned and held up his hands in defence, “Your words, not mine!”

Eren huffed and gestured for him to push. Armin braced his hands against the headframe of Eren’s bed.

“Won’t you be worried about someone seeing into your room from the window?” He asked.

It was a fair point. One of the reasons this dorm was still up for rent, this close to start of term was that the neighbouring dorm building looked directly onto this particular part of Armin and Eren’s dorm building.

Eren shrugged. “Nah. I’m sure everyone has better things to do than sit at their window and watch some random dude sleep.” 

  
After half an hour of cursing and one stubbed toe, they managed to manoeuvre both of their beds under their respective windows.

Eren dusted off his hands and surveyed their handiwork. “Told you it was a good idea.”

“Yeah, yeah you were right.” Armin sighed as he slumped onto his bed. “It's a shame I won’t get much sun in my room as you do, though.”

Eren surveyed the view through Armin’s window, which was almost completely obscured by huge fig tree.

“At least its nicer to look at than what _my_ window looks onto. Plus, you have an emergency escape route I guess.”

Armin snorted at that. "And what exactly would I need to escape from? Your dirty laundry?"

Eren feigned a hurt look and they both laughed.

  
After a quick dinner of 2 minute noodles and some video games (Armin is actually a boss at Battlefront?!) they decided they may as well go to bed. As Eren collapsed into his newly positioned bed, the first thing he thought was “ _wow, you really can see right into the other dorms…_ ”

After an hour of so of watching some videos on his laptop, he sat up a little to turn off his lamp and close the curtains. He was about to yank them shut when he saw a light flick on in a dorm a level or so down from his in the opposite building. He could only see feet at first, but as the figure got closer to the window, it became apparent that this was a guy… a half naked guy.

Eren had considered himself straight pretty much for most of his life. In his first year of High school, he had noticed that some of his primary school buddies had become, well, _hot._ Well, they were nothing in comparison to this half naked guy in the other dorm. It looked like he had just gotten out of the shower and not bothered to get changed. Eren’s eyes became glued to his window as this mystery guy ran his fingers through his damp hair, shaking some droplets off.

_Its ridiculous how close these buildings are…_

Before Eren realised what was happening, the mystery guy reached for the towel around his waist—

Eren quickly yanked the curtain shut. This was peeping, wasn’t it?

Trying to calm his racing mind, he lay back down properly onto his bed.

 _Okay, he was seriously hot. Did he have abs or am I just not seeing clearly?_ There was practically steam coming out if his ears. _Maybe just one more look, to check if he has abs. That isn’t too much too ask, right? Just one more little peek, and that's it._

He sat up and slowly peeled back his curtain an inch, secretly hoping that he hadn’t missed his little show and the guy had gotten changed already. He had his back turned to the window, and Eren felt a tiny pang of disappointment… until the guy bent down a little to lift up his pyjama pants over his bare hips, giving Eren a perfect view of this mystery guy’s perfectly toned ass.

Eren yanked his curtains closed.

 _Holy shit…_ He looked down to find that he had started palming himself through his boxers. _How am turned on after seeing some guys butt? Does this make me a perv?_ He leant back and closed his eyes, trying to calm down. However, his growing erection couldn’t be ignored. _Fuck it,_ he thought and slipped his boxers down past his knees. Glancing briefly to see if he remembered to lock his door, his breath caught in his throat as he gripped his shaft.

He imagined the mystery guy running his hands up his abs, biting his lip. Eren groaned and started to pump himself. He wondered how big he was. Does he moan when he jacks off too?

“Mmnf… shit”

He ran his thumb over the sensitive head of his cock, sending a shiver up his spine. Eren closed his eyes and started to pant as his hips bucked into his hand; His own ragged breathing turned him on even more.

“Ffff— aah!”

His hands were now pumping his dick wildly, his back arching off his bed. Pre cum started to bead at the head, which he smeared with his thumb to slick his shaft. He bit his lip, trying to keep quiet. He still wasn’t too sure how thin these walls were.

One hand crept up towards one of his hardened nipples, giving it a pinch.

“ _Nnnn_!”  
  
The muscles in Eren’s stomach tensed in pleasure as he worked himself towards the edge. He threw his head back and tried desperately to keep his moans in check.

“Yes. Yes. Oooh god. _Fuck_ … Ffffaaa _AAHH_!”

He cried out as thick streams of cum shot from his tip onto his stomach.  
  
He breathed shakily as he slumped back into his pillow. Did he just jack off to some random guy’s ass?

_...Shit._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is the first chapter, sorry its pretty short! I've written it kind of chapter-less so I've just finished it where I think it would fit. Next chapter won't contain any smut, but I wanted this to have a bit of build ;) But stay tuned!


	2. The Party

“Morning” Eren grumbled sleepily at Armin, who was currently cradling his bowl of cereal in the lounge while watching some morning news.

“Do you usually sleep in this late? Its already 10:30.” He asked between mouthfuls of cornflakes. Eren sunk down next to him and yawned. He was usually an early riser, but his late-night “activities” had kept him up longer than he had originally planned.

“Just making the most of my last day of freedom.”

“Oh yeah. When is your first class tomorrow?”

“It’s in the afternoon, but I have a lecture at 8 in the main building.” Armin set down his bowl.

“Oh, so do I. Got your textbooks ready?” Eren shot off the lounge and went to go grab his clothes and stuff for a shower.

“I’ll take that as a no then!” Armin called. Juggling his stuff, Eren walked over to their door.

“I’ll be back later. Just headin’ over to the bookstore for a bit after a shower.”

Armin laughed and waved at him. “I gathered that.”

***

The boy’s communal bathroom was an experience that Eren was still getting used to. The shower stalls were roughly neck height and screened off by a flimsy and equally short shower curtain, and that wasn’t even the worse part. At peak times, the bathroom became some sort of testosterone-fuelled madhouse. Towel whipping was a common occurrence, as well as general jostling and wolf whistling.

As someone who was used to the peace and quiet of his own private bathroom, Eren was quite shocked by the whole experience. Today though, only a few other people who kept to them selves joined him.

 _Obviously everyone is making most of the last day of the holidays_ , Eren thought in relief.

After a quick wash and a change of clothes he set out in search of the campus bookstore. Their textbooks were pricy, but it was Eren’s only option at this point. He walked around lost for a few minutes before locating a sign, which pointed him in the right direction. He located the small shop minutes later, walked through the automatic doors and was met with row upon row of neatly lined books and stationary. He walked up to the counter, where a very bored-looking clerk was staring idly at his phone.

Eren cleared his throat.

“Uh, hey. I’m looking for some textbooks?”

The clerk—whose name was Jean according to his crooked name badge—gave a small sigh and looked up.

_Well excuse me for being such a bother._

“… Kind of late aren’t you?” He smirked Eren frowned.

“Yeah, I realise that.”

“Hey man, I’m just teasing. What course?”

Eren told him and was pointed into the right section of the store.

After wincing at the hefty price tags, he went back to the counter to pay. As Jean scanned in the prices, Eren noticed a couple of fliers haphazardly placed upon the counter. He picked one up and read that it was advertising some sort of party.

“You goin’?”

Eren looked up to see Jean tapping the remaining fliers with the handheld scanner.

Eren shrugged. “Dunno… Maybe.”

Jean rested his elbow on the counter and fanned himself with a flier. “I heard its in Dorm Block 3. Its hosted by the seniors each year; apparently this one is going to be pretty wild.”

Eren’s interest was piked at that.

_That's the Dorm building across from mine isn’t it? Maybe I’ll see ‘that guy’ up close…_

“When is it?”

Jean annoyingly rolled his eyes. “Its on the flier genius. Oh, and that’ll be $1050.”

 

The party, as it turned out, was tonight and surprisingly, it didn’t take much convincing on Eren’s part to talk Armin into coming too.

“Well, I’d heard there would be a massive party tonight, but I wasn’t sure if it would be my thing.” Armin admitted as Eren put away his textbooks.

“Why not?”

“I’m actually a bit of a wallflower when it comes to parties.”

Eren smiled and clapped a hand onto Armin’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it, man! I’ll make sure you have fun.” Eren said in a mock-serious tone.

Armin snorted, “Sure, whatever you say.”

***

They could hear the party before they left their dorm building. Music was blaring, making the ground almost vibrate. Eren, dressed in a ‘cool-but-casual’ button down shirt and jeans grinned at Armin, who looked nervously at Dorm Block 3’s front doors like they were the mouth of some huge angry beast.  
Before Armin changed his mind about the party, Eren pushed open the doors and dragged his companion through them. There were people everywhere. Red plastic cups clutched in hand, people danced and jostled each other in the crowd.

“Lets get drinks!” Armin managed to shout at Eren, no doubt wanting to escape the chaos of the foyer.

They shoved their way through the crowd, making their way to the common area of the dorm building. The large common room had been turned into some sort of makeshift bar; a bench had been tipped on it side on top of a large table, forming a counter for the “bartenders” to pass drinks to partiers. They got their drinks (A Beer for Eren, and a Coke for Armin) and decided to do a lap of the ground floor of the dorm. Every room was a dance floor, though the DJ himself was based in the cafeteria, the largest room in the building. All the tables and chairs had disappeared, creating a huge space for people to dance. They stood pressed against the wall, drinks in hand, watching the crowd dance to Studio Killers.

Eren nudged Armin, winked, and chugged his beer. Before a bug-eyed Armin could say anything, Eren gripped his arm and dragged him into the middle of the dance floor. Eren thought of himself as a pretty average dancer, but after chugging down a few drinks he thought, ‘ _Shit, I’m a fucking awesome dancer_.’

After a while, he was covered in sweat and various spilled drinks. He went to shout to Armin to ask if he wanted a break, but he was gone.

Looking around, Eren noticed him at the back of the room. Thinking that he had gone back to his ‘wall flower’ ways, Eren made his over to him.

“You alright, Armin?”

Armin looked up.

“Oh! Y-yes actually! Mikasa is getting some drinks!”

“Who?”

“Oh, she and I were just talking! I just met her!”

Eren grinned and slapped Armin on the back,

“Nice one, buddy! I’ll leave you to it then!”

Before Armin could protest, Eren disappeared into the crowd. _Good on Armin… maybe he’ll get laid tonight_ , Eren Mused.

Heading back over to the bar, Eren decided to get another drink and explore the dorm. The entire dorm building had been turned into a party house. Only those who had left their dorm rooms locked had been spared. His head was pleasantly buzzing as he wandered around the party. He saw Jean briefly; who he drunkenly raised his plastic cup to in thanks for the tip off for this great party.

Eren soon became a little lost as he walked though the hallways leading to the dorms. He passed by many open doors; other students having their own parties in their small apartments, various couples making out and of course the odd passed out partier.

_I wonder if that guy is at the party…_

He made his way up the staircase, dodging some poor guy’s vomit splattered onto the handrail, to the 2nd floor of the building. It was significantly less crowded up here; older students mingled in groups away from the main throng downstairs.  
He made his way through the narrow hallway, stumbling slightly.

 _This is definitely my last beer for tonight,_  Eren thought fuzzily.

He must have walked into some sort of wall because he suddenly found himself knocked onto his ass.

“Are you okay?”

Eren looked up and noticed that the 'wall' was actually a very large blonde man, who had extended a hand to help him up.

Knocking the hand aside, he managed to stand.

“I’m fine.” Eren slurred.

“Are you sure? You seem kind of… drunk.” The man smiled.

 _He must be makin’ fun of me,_ he thought fuzzily. “I told you, I’m good. You some sort of tough guy? You wanna go?”

The man laughed and clapped a hand onto Eren’s shoulder, making him stumble slightly.

“I think you’ve had enough, man. Why don’t you go to bed?” The stranger smiled.

“I think YOU’VE had enough, eyebrows… c’mon I’ll…”

Eren paused and pressed a hand to the other guys chest.

“You’ll what?”

Eren responded by vomiting all over the blonde man’s shoes.

***

“Come on, I think you need to lie down.”

Eren nodded. “Yeah… I think that’s a good idea.”

One of the man’s friends, who had watched this display all unfold, helped Eren into a standing position.

“Are you seriously gonna take him to your room, Erwin? You sure a certain someone will be happy with that?” They smirked.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, Hanji. Plus, I need to change my shoes.”

Eren was quiet as he was partially dragged by Hanji and Erwin down the corridor to a door marked with a 22.  
Erwin paused to knock twice lightly on the door. He must have heard an affirmation through the thud of the music, because Eren was being lugged through the door into a very neat dorm room.

As Erwin headed to the bathroom to take his splattered shoes off, Hanji shouldered Eren into a small armchair in what looked like the small dorm room’s common area.

“Try not to be sick again until I get a bucket, kid!” They said cheerily.

“S’all good… I’m good…” Eren waved his hand in the air showing how ‘good’ he is.

Hanji retrieved a bucket from a kitchen cupboard and brought it over to Eren, who hugged it to his chest.

“I’m Hanji by the way. I’m studying Medical Science.”

“… I’m Eren. Uh. I do--” He paused and clicked his fingers in the air, trying to remember what he was supposed to be studying. “Fine Arts. Yeah.”

Erwin, in a clean pair of shoes emerged from the bathroom. He looked over at Eren and Hanji.

“Everything alright here?”

“Oh, the guy you vomited on is Erwin.” Hanji said, gesturing over to him.

“Yeah Eren here is fine I think. Too much to drink no doubt.”

“Naaah I just… Yeah probably that.” Eren sighed. He was started to sober up a little now.

Erwin smiled. “Well you’re welcome to stay here until you are stable enough to get back to your own room. Just make sure you don’t bother my room mate—he doesn’t really like parties… and vomit over everything.”

Hanji snorted. “Okay Erwin, can we go and meet up with the others now? I’ve been dying to tell Mike and you all about the thesis I’m going to write this semester…”

The door shut leaving Eren and his bucket alone in the lounge room. Eren was still quite drunk so he made no move to get off his ass and find Armin, who no doubt was wondering where the hell Eren was. Instead, Eren looked around the room.

The layout looked identical to his and Armin’s place, except possibly more looked after. There was what looked like a brand new coffee machine on the kitchen counter, as well as a full-sized fridge. Even the armchair he was sitting in was nice—possibly even real leather. Not cheap IKEA shit like our lounge.

 _Must be nice to be a senior_.

Feeling unworthy of such a nice armchair, Eren slid onto the floor and rolled onto his back, bucket sitting on his stomach. He stayed like that for a few minutes before he felt his phone vibrate.

**Armin: Did you go back to the dorm?? Where are u**

_Oh yeah. Armin._

Concentrating, he sent a text back.

**Eren: Nah. I’m n te floor**

**Armin: ??????**

Eren made a loud drawn-out sigh. _I should probably go find the blondie._

He placed the bucket onto the floor next to him and rolled onto his side, getting a good view out the lounge room window.

_Huh. Those curtains are familiar._

He blinked.

_Wait, isn’t that our lounge room wind—_

“Who... _the fuck_ are you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, longer chapter this time! Poor drunk Eren picking fights. Fun fact: I was writing this chapter whilst listening to a lot of Studio Killers, so if you wanna get the feel of the party, listen to "Ode to Bouncer" :D  
> Still writing the next couple of chapters so stay tuned! I promise there is smut coming soon :0
> 
> -Moku
> 
> P.S Sorry If I use a lot of slang!


	3. First impressions can be tough

Eren hadn’t heard any footsteps, but one moment he was lying shit-faced on the floor of a stranger’s lounge room, the next he was looking up at Erwin’s very pissed off, but extremely attractive roommate.

_Oh my god is that--_

“Oi. Kid.”

_Holy shit it's the guy I saw last night._

“… Yeah?” Eren slurred.

He growled and kicked Eren’s side. “I asked who the hell is lying on my lounge room floor at 1:30 in the fucking morning.”

Eren stumbled to his feet, wincing at his sore side.

“M’ sorry… Erwin let me in.”

Eren looked at the guy standing before him. His arms were crossed over what looked like a nightshirt and loose pyjama pants that hung off his hips slightly. He was surprisingly short—his head coming up to chin-height on Eren. He was caught staring and the dark-haired man raised a thin eyebrow.

“Erwin did?”

Eren scratched the back of his head, nervously. “Yeah, I kinda chucked on his shoes.”

There was a pause; then he doubled over in silent laughter. “You _what?_ ”

“I… uh—“

“God, I would have loved to see his face!” He laughed.

Eren could only stand there, staring stupidly at the man laughing before him.

“I’m Levi, Erwin’s room mate.” Levi said

“I’m Eren.”

The corner of his mouth quirked up into a small smile. “Well, Eren, its not every day that I hear a good story like that.”

“Can I get you a cup of tea or something?” He walked over to the kitchen and carefully selected a jar of tea leaves.

“Uh… I don’t want to bother you.”

Levi shrugged.  “I’m up anyway. Plus, I feel like a cup myself.”

The kettle boiled and Levi set a mug on the small coffee table for Eren. Levi sat in the leather armchair with his teacup; one leg crossed over the other. After a moment of standing awkwardly, Eren decided to sit. He sipped his tea, burning his tongue a little.

By now, Eren had sobered up a little more and felt the onset of a hangover. He rubbed the heel of his palm over his eyes. “Thanks for the tea. Sorry if I woke you up.”

Levi inclined his head—he held the teacup Japanese-style Eren noticed.

“You should feel lucky. I’m not usually this nice to strangers I find passed out in my apartment.”

Eren grinned weakly at him. “Well, thanks.”

Levi nodded and sipped his tea.

They sat drinking their tea in silence; the only sound was the muffled music playing from the floor below. Eren could feel the vibrations through the soles of his shoes.

 _Am I seriously sitting across from the guy I… well,_ saw _the other night?_ Eren blushed, and sipped his tea, hiding his face. He peeked at Levi over the rim of his mug.

His shirt was loose, and one side had slipped off one shoulder. He was thin, but not frail-looking. Eren knew that there were muscles hiding under that shirt—he’d seen them. He wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol, but Eren could feel heat curling in his gut. He shifted his gaze down his body. He caught a glimpse of skin just above the waistband of his pyjama pants, hinting at the abdominal muscle lines underneath.

“So, Eren.”

Eren almost jumped out of his skin.

“Yeah?” He said, trying to act natural.

“Did you come here with anyone?”

 _What?!_ “Uh—no. I’m single! I, um—“

“No, idiot,” Levi smirked “I meant did you bring a friend with you. Someone that can take you home.”

“Oh shit!” Eren jumped to his feet, only swaying a little. He dialled Armin’s number.  _Fuck I forgot to tell Armin where I was. He’s going to be pissed._

The phone rang three times before it was picked up. “Eren? Where the hell are you?”

“Sorry man, I kind of--” He glanced over his shoulder at Levi, who was watching him intently. “—well, I’m fine anyway. Are you back in the dorm?”

“I just got back. Sorry I left without you, but I wasn’t sure if you were back here already.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s my bad I left you.”

“You can tell me about your adventures tomorrow.” Armin laughed tiredly.

“Okay, yeah. ‘Night”

“’Night, Eren.”

Eren sighed and rubbed his eyes. His head was really starting to pound now. He checked the time. _Shit it’s already 3 in the morning._ He sighed.

He turned back to Levi. “That was my roommate. He’s already gone home so I better head back too.”

Eren picked up his mug and walked unsteadily over to the kitchen sink, where he rinsed his mug out.  
He turned to Levi. “Thanks for the tea, Levi… and I really am sorry about waking you up.”

Levi stood and walked over. 

“Quit apologising. It’s fine.” He rinsed out his teacup with practiced movements and set it to drip dry on the rack beside the sink next to Eren’s. “Besides that, are you physically capable of walking home? You look pretty unsteady.”

Eren shrugged. “I’ll be fine. I’m only the next building over.”

Levi nodded. “Good.” He seemed to pause for a moment in thought, then held out his hand. “Pass your phone.” He commanded.

“Huh? Why?”

“Because I want to put my number in it, idiot. I don’t want to kick out some drunk kid and then find out he was attacked the next day because no one was with him.”  
Eren handed over his phone and Levi tapped his number into it before passing it back. “Call me if you need help.”

_Holy fuck. Did he just give me his number?_

Eren stood by the door awkwardly for a moment, his phone still clutched in his hand. “Thanks, Levi.” He said earnestly.

Levi just crossed his arms, his face seemingly expressionless.

Eren turned to leave, and then paused and said. “Oh, and Levi? You should be careful too and close your blinds at night… its kind of easy to see in.”  
And before Eren could get a response, he turned heel and shuffled down the corridor.

***

Eren didn’t know exactly how he managed it, but he was able to stumble home in the dark and up three flights of stairs into his apartment. He barely remembered to put a glass of water by his bed before promptly passing out fully clothed on his bed, falling into a restless sleep.

He awoke earlier than he thought. He squinted at the clock on his bedside table, which told him it was only 7:44am. Sculling the water next to him, Eren slumped back onto his pillow, absent-mindedly kicking off last night’s shoes. _What even happened last night?_

Deciding that some food would probably be a good idea, he got up and slowly made his way to the kitchen. There, he found that Armin was already up and fully dressed.

“’Mornin’.” Eren rasped, scratching his chest through his wrinkled shirt.

Armin looked up from his toast in amazement. “Eren? You’re still here?”

Eren just stared blankly at him. You could practically see a ‘loading’ wheel spinning in his brain.

“OH SHIT MY LECTURE.” 

Armin rolled his eyes, “Theeere he goes.”

Eren ignored him and all thoughts of sleep were wiped clear from his head. He whacked a piece of toast in the toaster and staggered to his room to get changed while it cooked, hearing Armin laughing in the background. Glancing at the time, he noticed he only had 4 minutes tops to change.

He peeled off his pants and sweaty button up shirt and tossed them in the general direction of his dirty clothes basket. Deciding that he couldn’t be bothered with another button up shirt, he opted for his favourite t-shirt and a pair of ankle cropped pants.

He was slipping on a pair of shoes when he heard Armin shouting about his burning toast. Eren dashed into the kitchen and rescued his semi-burnt toast from complete destruction; he stuffed it in his mouth, no time for any spreads.

He managed to remember the correct textbook he needed and grabbed his backpack, cursing as his sketchbook and a couple of pencils clattered to the floor.

Armin, watching all of this panic unfold grinned. “Have a nice day, sweetie.” He wriggled his fingers at Eren, who just flipped him off as he dashed out the door.

***

Eren was only 5 minutes late to his 8am lecture. He panicked for a few seconds when he sat in his seat until he noticed that 90% of the other first year students around him looked similarly dishevelled.

The introductory lecture wrapped up after a couple of hours and Eren stretched in his seat, groaning. 

He felt a tap on his shoulder and he looked around to the guy sitting behind him. 

“Hey, did you go to that party last night, too?” 

“Yeah. I don't remember much of it though.” Eren shrugged, smiling.

“Haha! That wild were you? I’m Connie by the way,” he gestured to a freckled guy sitting on his right, “and this is Marco.”

Eren shook their hands. “I’m Eren.”

The three of them chatted as they walked out of the lecture theatre. Connie and Marco were easy to talk to, and Eren soon exchanged Facebook urls and phone numbers with his new companions.

“So, Marco. Talk to any hotties last night?” Connie shoved Marco playfully as they sat down in one of the many common areas on campus.

Marco blushed and made a non-committal sound.

“Oh come _on_ , man! I saw you talking to some guy for hours!”

“Who—Jean? He and I were just—“

“Nice one, buddy! I told you that you’d be fine!” Connie slapped Marco on the back, who was now beet red. Connie now spun to look at Eren, eyes glinting. “And I just _know_ you got up to some shit last night, right?”

Eren laughed. “Well I—“ 

Eren’s phone buzzed, signalling he had a new message. _Probably Armin teasing me about this morning…_ He unlocked his phone and read the message. He felt a stone drop in his stomach when he read who sent it.

 **Levi: Hey Eren its Levi. Just wondering if you managed to walk your drunken ass home last night okay. Erwin says hello.** __  
  
“Holy shit.” 

“What is it?” Marco asked, curiously.

Eren dragged his hands down his face. “I remember what happened last night.” He groaned.

Eren gave a brief summary of his wild night: him picking a fight with a university senior, vomiting on said senoir, being dragged into their apartment where he promptly made himself at home on their floor. He left out the part where he told Erwin’s hot roommate that he could see him from his bedroom window, but that was by far the most embarrassing part of the night for Eren. By the time he finished, Connie was practically pissing himself and Marco looked like he was trying to keep a straight face whilst patting him on the shoulder sympathetically.

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad! You should text back.”

“Uh…yeah.” 

**Eren: Hi Levi, thanks for checking up on me-- I got home fine. Feel like shit though. Tell Erwin I’m really sorry!**

He hit send, but he couldn’t shake the thought of what he said the previous night. _“Oh, and Levi? You should be careful too and close your blinds at night… its kind of easy to see in...” Dear lord did I actually say that?_ He winced, mentally.

Connie was now telling a story of how he got beaten by a girl at arm wrestling last night at the party: “It was over the last pizza slice!”  
Eren was only half listening. His stomach was churning with a combination of embarrassment, nerves and possibly something else.

“Hey, guys, I’m gonna head back to my place for a bit.”

He gathered up his stuff and shouldered his backpack, hyperaware of his phone in his back pocket. 

“Okay Eren. Are you going to be in Art Fundamentals this arvo?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you there then?”

They waved and Eren walked back to his dorm.

“Hey Armin?” Eren called as he opened the door to his apartment. He really wanted his roommate’s thoughts on this whole situation. However, he was only greeted by silence and an empty living room. He glanced at the clock above their microwave and noticed that it was already lunchtime. 

_He must still be out._ He thought, remembering that Armin had a lecture this morning too.  
Eren sighed tiredly and walked into his bedroom, dumping his bag by his wardrobe and kicking off his shoes. He had just sat on his bed when he felt his phone vibrate again, sending him back to his feet in surprise.

**Levi: It’s fine. And I said last night to quit apologising. By the way… can you see me right now?**

_What? Does he mean--_  
Eren crawled onto his bed and looked out his window. Levi was lying on his bed on his side, facing away from the window, but Eren could make out his phone in his hand. It looked as if he had just come home also, as he was wearing a buttoned up shirt and tan coloured pants. 

**Eren: Sorry if that sounded super creepy last night… I don’t know what I was thinking. Yeah, I can.**

**Levi: Hah. No shit, you were pretty plastered.**

Before he could text a reply, he noticed Levi shift on his bed so he was facing the window. Eren ducked out of view as he felt his eyes connect with Levi’s. _Can he see me too?_

**Levi: I can see you blush from here. Just how long have you been spying on me?**

_Oh my fucking god. Is he teasing me or—_

**Eren: I only noticed the night before last! I only accidentally saw you… I haven’t been spying!  
**

Eren’s heart was pounding and he could feel himself going red.  
  
**Levi: Accidently saw me?**  
  
Eren: I’m sorry… I saw you in a towel…  
  
Eren ran his fingers through his hair, trying to arrange his thoughts. This couldn’t really be happening, could it? He peeked though his window again to try and see Levi’s body language, but Levi was no longer in his bed. _He must be mad._

He was about to text back another apology when Levi came back into view.  
Levi was standing just in front of his bed, shirtless, phone still in hand. He bent down slightly, gave a small wave to Eren, and then typed something on his phone.

 **Levi: Eren, can you see all of me right now?**  
  
Eren swallowed thickly and typed a response.

**Eren: Yes. Well, your top half.**

Levi looked at his phone, paused, then typed.

**Levi: And now?**

Eren looked up at his phone to see that Levi had backed off from his bed a little, so now Eren could get a full view of Levi from ankle up. 

**Eren: I can see pretty much all of you.**

**Levi: Hmm.**

Levi got back onto his bed and stretched out; giving Eren a great view of his toned chest and stomach. Eren stared, feeling the familiar heat curling in his gut. _No no no no no. Stop it. Quit remembering the way his ass looked._ Levi snaked his hand down to rest on his hipbone, thumb hooking under the waistband of his pants. _Okay. He’s definitely doing this on purpose._

Eren could feel himself getting semi hard as he watched Levi play with the hem of his pants, every now and then running his hand up to his chest. He could feel Levi’s watching him, but Eren’s gaze was locked onto that hand. He licked his lips.

**Eren: Um. Levi? What are you doing**

**Levi: Watching you. I can see you pretty clearly from here you know. I can even see that the tips of your ears are red.**

Eren ducked down again. _Fuck. He’s watching me too?_ He felt his pants get a little tighter at the thought. Was Levi flirting with him? He was going to attempt a witty retort when he noticed the time.

**Eren: I’ve got to go to class…**

**Levi: Remember to hide that boner of yours, kid.**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi may or may not be a bit of an exhibitionist. 
> 
> Leave your thoughts in the comments! :) Thanks for reading, and if all goes well I'll be uploading the next chapter soon...
> 
> \- Moku


	4. Yes he was

Art Fundamentals, although interesting seemed to drag on. Eren took notes dutifully, but his mind wandered back to thoughts of a certain short, bare-chested neighbour of his. He sighed. The more Eren thought about it, the more he convinced himself that Levi was teasing him. _I don’t even know if he likes guys. He could just be playing a joke… a bad one, but still._

Frowning, Eren gathered up his books as the class wrapped up. For his first official day of Uni, it wasn’t too bad. He’d made friends, wasn’t to late to classes and, joke or no, got to flirt with Levi.

The class had been 3 hours long, so it was 10 past 6 by the time he walked back into his dorm. Armin was already home and announced that he’d ordered a ‘celebratory pizza’ for completing their first day relatively unscathed.  
  
“Man, Armin, have I mentioned how lucky I am to have a roommate like you?”  
  
Armin fanned himself with the pizza menu. “Oh, you may have mentioned it already. Keep doing it though.”

Eren mock saluted him and Armin laughed.

“Anyway, Eren—“ Armin pulled up a chair to their small dining table and gestured to the chair across from him, “You haven’t told me what happened to you last night! One moment I was talking to you and the next you had disappeared.”

Eren sat. “Well I thought I’d leave you to you’re gross flirting, so I just wandered around for a bit. I got a little lost—I was a little drunk at this point-- and ended upstairs.”

Armin snorted and Eren narrowed his eyes.

“ _Anyway_ , I accidently walked into this _tree_ of a guy and tried to pick a fight with him I think?

“Jesus, Eren—“

He waved his hand dismissively, “That wasn’t the worst part, either; I ended up vomiting all over him before anything started…” Eren scowled at Armin, who was trying and failing contain his laughter and continued, “Erwin—the guy I chucked on-- and his friend took me to their dorm before I blacked out in the middle of the party, which was actually really cool of them. But here’s the worst part: I ended up waking up his roommate, a guy called Levi.”

Armin rolled his eyes. “God, Eren. What’s so bad about that?”

Eren clasped his hands in front of him. “Maybe because he is _really fucking attractive_ and I ended up making a huge idiot out of myself?”

Eren explained the rest of what happened, including today’s events; skipping the parts where boners were involved, obviously.

Armin leaned back on his chair and absorbed Eren’s tale. “You’re over thinking things, man. He was definitely flirting with you.”

He was about to argue, when there was a knock at the door and a muffled “Pizza Delivery!”. 

***

They continued their conversation over dinner; Armin becoming more and more adamant that Levi was indeed flirting with him. Eren only managed to steer the conversation away from him when he asked about the girl Armin had been talking to at the party. 

“Yeah, her name was Mikasa. She’s an international student from America. Don’t know where exactly, though… somewhere near the top?” Armin smiled. “I think you’d like her—she reminds me a little of you. Plus, she’s studying art as well I think.”  
They chatted for a while more, before they both decided to turn in for the night-- it had been a long and mentally exhausting day.

Eren switched his bedroom light on and grimaced at the evidence of the morning panic. He wasn’t particularly a neat freak, but he did like his clothes off the floor and away from spiders. He’d already spotted their apartment first huntsman and didn’t particularly want it to be living in his dirty socks.

He stripped off his shirt and pants and pulled on his pyjama boxers. Collapsing onto bed, he thought about what Armin had said. He picked up his phone and looked through his conversation with Levi. _Maybe I_ am _over thinking this…_

After a minute or so of staring at his phone, he decided to quit being a wuss and just text the guy.

**Eren: Were you flirting with me before?**

He hit ‘send’ before he could chicken out. _Yeah. Straight to the point. Its fine._ He tried to be casual about this whole thing, but he couldn’t ignore the twisting feeling in his stomach. After an agonizing five minutes, his phone buzzed.

**Levi: Look out your window and tell me, kid.**

_What?_ He kneeled on his mattress and looked out his window. Levi’s room was dark, but he could see a vague outline of what he assumed was Levi lying in his bed. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously and sent a message back.

**Eren: ???? I can’t see anything**

In the darkness of Levi’s room, he saw a small blue glow of a phone screen being lit up. Eren looked watched as he saw a rustle of movement and then—

“Holy _shit_.”

Levi had turned a small bedside lamp on to reveal himself sprawled out on the top of his bedcovers in nothing but his dark green boxer briefs… but they had been pulled down slightly to give access to his hand, which was currently stroking his rock hard cock. The other hand was typing on his phone, and Eren heard his phone buzz on the bed beside him. Without tearing his eyes from the incredible sight before him, he felt around for his phone like a blind man looking for glasses.  
  
 **Levi: Did you know its pretty easy to see into your room when you haven’t closed your curtains, Eren?**

Levi waited for Eren to look up from his phone and gave him a triumphant smirk. Eren’s dick, which had been semi hard for the first part of his afternoon class after their previous chat, now begged for attention and stood fully erect.

 _Uhnn… fuck_. He itched to palm himself, but if what Levi said was true, he’d see him.

**Levi: The thought of you watching me Eren… it did this to me. Its only fair that you give me a proper show too. I can’t be doing all the work you know**

Eren’s face was beet red as he read Levi’s message. _He… He wants me to join in?_ He hoped to god that this wasn’t an elaborate trick of some sort, but he quickly pulled down his boxers, releasing his straining dick. He licked his hand using his saliva as lubricant and set to work stroking his cock. 

Levi moved so that he fully faced Eren’s window. He ran both his hands up and down his chest and stomach, one hand lingering to play with a perked nipple.

_Holy_ _fuck… he is built like a fucking Greek god_

“Nnnn…” Eren bit his bottom lip and stroked his cock feverishly. He felt as if he had never been this turned on in his entire life and didn’t want it to end. 

Levi had now pulled off his briefs completely and was back to pumping his cock, his dark eyes locked onto Eren’s. That intense gaze sent a shiver up his spine.  
Eren hissed through his teeth as he pumped his member, pre cum now dripping freely onto his bed sheets. Feeling his legs shaking, he braced a hand against his window. He watched as Levi’s feet pointed and his spine bow with pleasure, all the while stroking his thick dick for Eren.

“Haah… haahnnng…!” He was panting now, his thoughts becoming a jumbled mess. _I’m… so close…_

His phone buzzed, giving him a small heart attack, which only worsened when he saw that it was Levi that was ringing him. His dick was momentarily forgotten as he shakily tapped the ‘answer’ button and held it up to his ear.

“… Levi?”

He looked outside his window and saw Levi holding his phone up to his own ear, one hand still stroking.

“Eren… _Fuck._ I’m so close. I want to hear you cum for me.”

His gut clenched with lust and his dick throbbed at the sound of Levi’s voice. He balanced the phone between his shoulder and ear so he could stroke his leaking member. 

“Jesus… Levi I’m so fucking close.” Eren panted.

Levi’s spine arched again and Eren heard a sharp intake of breath. “ _Uhn_. Fuck.”

Eren couldn’t take this anymore. 

“S _—shit,_ Levi! I’m…!!” 

He whimpered and threw his head back as he came, his cum spotting the glass.

“F… Fuck…” He heard Levi whisper. Eren watched as Levi doubled over, his cum splattering onto his bare stomach.

  
They both panted, Eren somewhat more shakily. “Um…”

“… So, yeah. I was flirting with you.” Levi said.

Eren collapsed onto his bed and laughed, feeling loose and heady.

“Yeah, I can kind of see that now. You’re quite… a forward person then, Levi?”

“Mm. I like to be honest.” He paused, and there was a comfortable silence. He heard Levi sigh. “Have you got any classes tomorrow afternoon, Eren?”

His stomach flipped. “Huh? Why?” 

“Why do you think? I want to have dinner with you.”

Eren felt his state of post-orgasmic calm vanish. “Oh. Uh—sure? Okay. Yeah.”

Levi snorted and Eren felt his cheeks redden.

“So, I’ll meet you after your class?”

“Um. Okay! I finish at 6… In the south building I think.” 

“I’ll see you there, Eren.”

The way Levi purred his name sent a shiver up his spine and his heart thud a little louder than usual. _This is such a ridiculous situation… this day has been too much for one person to handle._

“Oh and don’t stay up and jack off too late, brat.”

He started a witty reply but Levi had already hung up. He sat up and saw Levi closing his blinds, smirking. Eren gave Levi his best smile, winked and drew his curtains. Still smiling, he changed into a clean pair of pyjama shorts and grabbed a tissue to clean the glass of the window. Reclining back onto his mattress, he laced his fingers behind his head _So… a date tomorrow with my extremely attractive neighbour who I just had phone sex with._  
It was long past 1am by the time Eren fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [... Eren has a gorgeous smile, Levi noticed.]
> 
> \---
> 
> Sorry this took so long! I've been a bit unwell so I haven't been writing.   
> I haven't finished the next chapter so I'm not sure when I'll have it up. For updates I recommend checking out my tumblr (animegeorg.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thanks for all the lovely comments!! <3
> 
> -Moku


	5. Date night

By the time Eren had awoken, it was already 11am. His only class of the day was his lecture in the afternoon at 3, so he took his time having breakfast—well, brunch. As he sat in front of the TV munching on his vegemite toast he still couldn’t quite believe what had happened last night. Everything had happened so rapidly from the party up until now… He had to think at least a little rationally about all this before his date tonight.  
  
They’d gone from meeting (and chatting), to full on jerking off in front of each other in less than 24 hours. _And now, a date._ _Isn’t this situation… a little backwards?_

Eren sighed and combed his fingers through his hair. _Well, whatever. I’ll talk to him about it tonight._

After finishing his toast, Eren decided to clean up the dorm a little. Neither Armin nor Eren were particularly clean people, but he had a limit. The whole apartment could probably fit into his living room at his old place, so it got messier a whole lot quicker. _Which reminds me, I should probably call Mum at some point._

Noticing that it was approaching 2pm, he realised that he should probably start getting ready. He ducked down to the communal bathroom for a shower (mercifully empty at this time of day) and rushed back up to his dorm to sort out his outfit for tonight.

Eren felt a little ridiculous fussing over his outfit like some girl in a romance flick. He wanted to look cool, but not like he was trying too hard to impress Levi. _Which I kind of am, honestly,_ He found himself admitting. Levi was the kind of guy that you instinctively want to impress.

Eren finally decided on his favourite pair of chinos and a navy blue button-up shirt. He slipped on his white converse to make the outfit more casual. _Yeah, that's good enough I guess._

After a quick brush of his teeth and making sure his hair wasn’t completely untamed he was ready. He braced his hands on each side of the sink and looked himself squarely in the mirror. “Not. A big. Deal.” He told himself. “Chill.”

He grabbed his bag, wrote a quick note to Armin saying not to worry about waiting for dinner with him and left for class, not feeling very ‘chill’ at all.

 ***

The 3 hour lecture consisted of mainly watching videos in between short talks from the presenting lecturer. Taking hurried notes and drawing diagrams was a welcome distraction from his wayward thoughts of the evening ahead, until he heard his phone vibrate obnoxiously on his desk.  


**Levi: I’m waiting outside. Lecture running late?** _  
  
_ He checked the time to see that it was already 6:10. Noticing that the video they were watching was wrapping up anyway, he quietly gathered up his things and sent a quick text back saying that he’ll be out soon. Just as he pressed send, the lights were flicked on and there was a rustle of movement as the other students gathered up their things.

As he got up to leave, he bumped into Marco. 

“Hey Eren! I didn’t see you.”

“Oh hey Marco… Connie skip out on class?”

“Yeah I just heard from him saying that he’s hitting up Chinese Laundry—“ He laughed at Eren’s blank expression, “It's a club. I’m going to meet him there for some drinks. Want to come?”

Eren shook his head and thumbed the collar of his shirt. “Uh, no thanks, Marco. I’ve got plans.”

There was a split second of silence from Marco, then a small smile. “Ah. No worries, Eren. I’ll catch you later then.”

Eren nodded, said goodbye to Marco and turned to leave the theatre. Muscling his way through the flood of students, he made his way through the narrow corridor out into the courtyard area. Sitting on the tabletop of one of the wooden benches was a man dressed in slim-cut black pants, fitted grey shirt with a loosely draped linen scarf curled around his slender neck.

Eren’s gut twisted as he realised it was his date. Making sure to keep his gait relatively normal, he approached him.

“Um… Hi, Levi. Sorry to keep you waiting.”

Levi slid off the bench and stood, his head only reaching to just under Eren’s nose.

“It’s fine.” Levi gestured to follow him as he strode towards the entrance of the University grounds.

“I hope you like Pizza.”

Eren glanced at Levi and quirked an eyebrow. “Who doesn’t?”

The corner of Levi’s lips quirked up into a small smile. Eren found himself licking his lips.

“Good. Have you had a Pizza from Frankie’s before?”

“Frankie’s? No I don’t think so.”

“You would remember if you had. Looks like we’ll be going there then.”  
  
Frankie’s Pizza turned out to be an extremely popular spot. After flashing their IDs on entry, Eren followed Levi down a narrow flight of stairs into a small crowded restaurant. The walls were covered in photographs and small tables dotted the walls where people were packed into. Looking around he noticed Levi walking to another set of doors, and Eren quickly followed him, trying not to lose sight of him.   
Surprisingly, the doors led to a slightly bigger area filled with booths, more small tables and a bar. 

They picked a booth slightly away from the throng of the bar in an alcove and sat. Levi smiled leaned over the table towards Eren, “What do you think?” He had to shout a little over the noise of the music that was being blasted though the speaker system.

Eren silently thanked the dim lighting that was hiding the blush that was no doubt creeping over his face. He grinned back at Levi. “Yeah this place is awesome!”

“It’s pretty noisy, but I like the atmosphere. It feels alive.”

They ordered two Pizzas and Eren shouted beers for the two of them. As they waited for their pizzas to be made, Eren found himself looking at the posters that lined the walls. 

“They do live music here on weekends.” Levi said, noticing his curiosity. “A couple of army friends of mine have a band—that's how I found out about this place.”

Eren blinked. “Wait… Army friends? Are you in the army?”

Levi sipped his beer. “Yes. No need to look so shocked.”

“But wait—how old are you?”

“I’m 26.”

Eren stared blankly at Levi. 

Levi sighed and put down his beer. “I joined the forces when I was 18. Was in it for a few years and then quit. I wanted to study law and not just be a cog in the machine.” He shrugged, “I didn’t want to judge another person over the barrel of a gun.”

Eren digested this. “That's… pretty amazing.”

Levi snorted. “Not really. A lot of people join the army.”

“Yeah but… you look like you have this sense of purpose. I’m just a kid who took a couple of years off and decided to do an art course.” He smiled, “My story isn’t as impressive.”

Levi considered Eren, thoughtfully. “Hm. Not necessarily. I couldn’t create anything beautiful even if my life depended on it. Choosing art as a career path is brave thing to do.”

Eren laughed and raised his beer, “Pff. Yeah I’ll drink to that.”  


They got their pizzas and a few more beers. Eren was finding it hard to keep his eyes of Levi. He held himself with an air of confidence in a way that wasn’t egotistic. _Maybe that's something he picked up while he was in the army._

“So Eren, you don’t look like you’re much of a drinker.” Levi smirked.

Eren scoffed, “Why do you say that?”

“Well, we’ve had three beers and it looks like its already started to go to your head. Plus, you were pretty hammered at the party last Sunday.”

He felt himself blush in embarrassment. “God, don’t remind me. I was such an ass at that party.”

Levi chuckled. “Erwin still laughs about you trying to pick a fight with him.”

Eren hid his face in his hands. “Aw fuck, really? I really should apologise… I did ruin his shoes too.”

“Mm. You should come over.”

_...Wait a moment. Did he—_

“Did you just invite me over?” Eren could feel the tips of his ears growing hot. 

Levi rolled his eyes, a small smile still playing across his lips. “Yes, idiot. I like you. Why else would I invite you out?”

“… You actually _like_ me?”

Eren could see Levi about to get pissed off at his childishness and quickly elaborated. “Its just that I was worried that you thought that this,” he gestured back and forth between them, “might be is all.”

Levi kept his face expressionless, “Like… a fuck-buddy thing.”

“Well…”

Eren ran his fingers through his hair, uncomfortable with the turn of the subject. He _had_ thought that Levi was going to suggest something like that. _After all, we’ve only really just met and we’ve already… done certain things._

Levi downed the rest of his beer and stood, surprising Eren. _Aw fuck, I’ve messed it up_. He jumped to his feet.

“Levi wait! I didn’t want it to be like that between us.”

“Then what _do_ you want, Eren?”

Eren sighed, frustrated at his own awkwardness. “I like you too, Levi. Ever since I saw you from my window last week, I’ve been really attracted to you; and when I talked to you, I liked your personality too.”

He stood there awkwardly, the bar around them temporarily forgotten. The music thudded in time with Eren’s anxious heartbeat.

“… you like my _personality?_ ”

“Y-yeah.”

“But I’m an _asshole_ , Eren.”

Eren looked at Levi and his face was completely serious. He felt his face crack into a grin and doubled over with laughter.   
“You’re something else alright!”

He barely had time to wipe the tears from his eyes before he felt himself being pulled by his arm away from their booth.

“Uh, Levi?”

Levi remained quiet and kept a strong grip on Eren’s forearm, pulling him around a dark corner away from the bar. He pushed though a set of black doors into what appeared to be a back alleyway.

“Lev—?“

Eren was pulled down sharply by the front of his shirt and his lips collided with Levi’s.

After a moment or two of complete shock, he quickly met Levi’s rough kiss with a hunger he’d been battling all night. Eren snaked his fingers up into Levi’s hair, feeling the stubble of his undercut. Feeling brave, he tugged his hair slightly. 

“ _Mm_ f.” Levi let out a small growl of pleasure and bit Eren’s lower lip, to which he moaned in response.

“Fuck, you’re mouth is so sexy, Eren.” Levi purred. “The things I want to do to you…” His hips grinded onto Eren’s, their erections straining to be rubbed against one another. 

“Shit, Levi… If you keep doing— _Mn!_ ” His hips bucked as Levi snaked his hand to grip Eren through his rapidly tightening pants.

“Hm? What is it, Eren?” Levi teased, now rubbing his straining erection through his pants.

“F-fuck…! Levi!” His hips bucked against Levi’s hand, wanting more. “We can’t… not here. 

“Hm. You might be right… someone might see us.”

Instead of backing off, Levi was swiftly undoing the buttons on Eren’s pants and unzipping his own. Before Eren could question his motive, Levi clapped a hand over Eren’s lips, silencing him.

His eyes met with Levi’s grey ones, questioningly. _What on earth is he planning on doing?!  
_

“Do you mind if I suck you off?”

_Holy SHIT!_

Eren flicked his eyes to the door and down either end of the alley. It was deserted. He nodded.

Maintaining eye contact, Levi removed his hand from Eren’s mouth and moved to free Eren’s dick from his briefs.  
Their voices were hushed now, as to not alert anyone of their presence. Eren braced his back against the wall as Levi squatted, his hands resting on Eren’s hips for stability. 

He had to bite into the flesh of his hand to muffle the cry he let out as Levi dragged his tongue up the underside of Eren’s cock. Levi smiled, and wrapped his lips fully around Eren’s member. “Holy shit, Levi… you’re so fucking good.”

Eren fisted his fingers through Levi’s hair, pulling and tugging at the dark strands.

Levi had freed his own dick from the confines of his pants, and was roughly jerking himself off as he bobbed his head up and down Eren’s dick. He paused every now and then to swirl his tongue around the sensitive head, already tasting pre-cum.

“Levi, oh fuck—if you keep doing that I’m…!”

Eren gripped Levi’s hair tighter in his fist and thrust his hips in and out of his mouth feverishly. 

Levi dug his nails into Eren’s sides as a warning, and Eren untangled his hand from Levi’s hair, freeing him.

“S-sorry.”

He wiped his mouth and stood. “It’s fine. Here.”

Levi grabbed Eren’s hand and wrapped it around his own cock. Taking the queue, Eren started stroking. 

Letting out a breathy moan, Levi braced an arm across Eren’s chest and started stroking Eren’s cock, now slick with his saliva. In this position, they were now slightly less obvious to any possible passers by, to which Eren was relieved.

They pumped in unison, breaths mingling and hips bucking. “Shit, Eren. I’m so fucking close.”

“Levi…!”

Eren came at the sound of his name uttered from Levi’s lips. It was all a bit too much.

“ _Nnnn!”_ Levi grunted as he came soon after.

*** 

They panted; leaning against each other to hold themselves steady.   
“Well… that was fun.” Eren said, smiling weakly.  
Levi looked up and kissed him softly on the lips. “Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated valentines day, everyone! Sorry this took a little long to be put up ;_;  
> I was hoping to post this a couple of days ago, but I was too busy having fun on v day with my boyfriend :P
> 
> So Frankie's is a real place in Sydney (that try to go to every chance i get-- their pizzas are fucking great)! I thought it is a place I could see Levi hanging out at-- cool, trendy... but a bit too loud for his liking at times.
> 
> Fun fact: Hanji played in a band at Frankies and thats how they and Levi became good friends.


End file.
